


Can I?

by dragonstein



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band), GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstein/pseuds/dragonstein
Summary: Fluffy jack/in - after they've been dating for a while.





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> archiving my crackship writing from 2016.

jackson x gain, fluff

Gain was absolutely thrilled to hear the rhythmic knocking, beaming with happiness that he would take the time to see her instead of resting. With the Fly comeback so successful and the Home Run single promotions following that, the two decided that it would be better to hold off on meeting up until he was done with the major schedules. He didn’t like it, of course he wanted to see her, but he had to admit that trying to squeeze date nights into a packed calendar would only have made him feel less satisfied. At least, he thought while watching as the door swung open to her apartment, being reunited after he was completely drained felt all the more sweeter. Jackson didn’t waste a second as he kicked shut the door, throwing his arms around her and pulling her against him in a hasty, desperate embrace, nuzzling his face into her neck. “Finally,” he breathed, the word tickling her skin as she wiggled in his grip, trying to get her own arms around him.

She was tempted to stay that way, their bodies fitting so perfectly together in the dim entranceway with her nose pressed right above his collarbone. The familiar spicy, amber undertones of his now faint cologne parallel in comfort to his hugs and kisses. Tightening her arms around his waist, she nudged him gently. “Did you eat?” she asked quietly. Letting her go, he grunted and nodded, bending at the waist to untie the laces of his boots. “I drew a bath just before you arrived. I figured you might wanna relax and–” her words halted as Jackson whipped his eyes up and gave her a hard stare.  
“So… that means… Can I use that expensive soap that smells like a fancy spa?” He questioned her in such an innocently excited way that she couldn’t contain a light laugh. Dainty fingers reached down and raked through his blonde locks then teased him and flicked his forehead.  
“Yes, you goof. You can use it.”

His glee swelled and with a celebratory hoot, he jumped up and dashed down the hall, kicking off his clothes while he went. Rather than bringing out the snooty side of her personality, as it once did, his comical antics now gave her feelings of tenderness and a smile grew on her lips as she walked to her room. Taking a few towels from her closet first, she then sauntered to the bathroom as well, not surprised to find Jackson immersed in the bubbly waters up to his chin already.  
“Join me? Pretty lady,” he posed it as a suggestion, and the quirk of his brow, husky tone, and the inflections in his voice enticed her; she couldn’t say no. There was nothing sexually driven in this, she could tell by the way he absently hummed his songs and started to scrub at his hair with a handful of the coveted coconut-vanilla shampoo. But she knew him and his selfless nature well enough to recognize his request disguised the simple desire to spend every moment he could with her.

Slipping out of her clothes and into the tub took no time, and he wasted not a second to start splashing the bubbles atop to water at her.  
“Pfft– you–!” She tried kicking him below the waves as she splashed back, but her disgruntled spark washed away as quickly as the suds in his hair as he dunked his head under. Jackson resurfaced, half expecting a face full of bubbles but was pleasantly surprised to see her sunken up to her ears across from him, her coy smirk hidden from view but glittering in her eyes.  
“What? What’re you smiling for?”  
“No, nothing,” she shook her head gently.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve fallen even more in love with me just then.”

Enthralled and breathy, her soft laugh echoed louder, bouncing off the tiles of the bathroom. He revelled in it. How long had it been since he was last able to drink in the sound of her laughter in person? A month? Longer perhaps, since he barely left the JYP building leading up to his album release. This felt enough for him. Sitting legs length from each other, slowly feeling his toes get prune-y, and the heat of the bath water overlapping with that of the fire she lit in his heart. They held gazes silently before she drummed her knuckles against his ankle under the water.  
“Do you get a break for the next little while?”  
“Nah, I’m going to China day after tomorrow, and then we have our concert at the end of the month.”  
“Oh. Still busy, then,” she glanced away, mind already counting days and visualizing her personal schedules to match up with his. They both fell comfortably quiet again, alone with their own thoughts for the moment.

Jackson moved to lean forward, bringing them both back to the present. “Can I kiss you?” He didn’t have to ask, but he liked to play this game.  
“What do you think?” she leaned in as well, scoffing, but with the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. Her eyes were already closed, and a fraction of him wanted to say that he liked the sparkling brown eyeshadow she had on, but she was quick to start smacking his legs and telling him to hurry it up.

The instant he met her in that uniquely delicate but deliberate way he did it, all she wished to freeze time. Remain by his side forever. Not worrying about JYP, or Dispatch, or that her parents were urging her to get married soon. The steamy room made his lips soft and dewy, and brought the smell of her shampoo and his warm skin under her nose, and she realized it was exactly what her pillows smelled like after he sleeps over. Her fingers were in his hair, his hands were pulling her closer, and they tried to awkwardly shift together, all tangled up in the tub. He tasted her velvet mouth, her berry flavoured chapstick, her giggles as they knocked knees again, and again once more. Gain was still smiling when they gave up and parted lips, her hands lingering at the nape of his neck.

“Noona, I missed you.”  
“I know. Me too.”  
“Can you kiss me?”


End file.
